Disquiet
by SaltyJak
Summary: He was getting worried now. They hadn't so much as seen each other in two weeks. "Was it something I said?"


A/N: I told you guys this would happen, I let my muse have just a hint of freedom and look! Though this one is fairly tame compared to the last two. Kind of sequel to Winter Break.

* * *

><p>Two weeks.<p>

It had been two weeks since they had arrived back at home from the ski resort, two weeks and two days since Vicky and he had agreed to a relationship. Two weeks since he had last had any sort of interaction with her, his girlfriend(?).

His Godparents didn't seem to mind that he and her were in a relationship. Well, Wanda didn't mind, Cosmo was too oblivious to realize it.

He was slowly pacing around his room now. "Urgh! Why hasn't she called, or talked to me... or... or anything?!"

"You think maybe it was something you said?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe... using the 'L' word?"

"Wha? I-" the memory came rushing back, just as he was beginning to fall asleep in Vicky's embrace that night, he told her he loved her. "You think...?"

"Could be. Vicky isn't a very... easy? Let's go with easy. Person to love. And I'm willing to bet she's never been told by anyone outside her family that they love her, and so soon in a relationship."

"Did I- Do you think I scared her off?" the worry was obvious in Timmy's voice.

"I don't know about that... She's probably just shaken by it, needs some time to sort out her feelings? Sometimes wearing your heart on your sleeve can have consequences..."

"Wearing my heart on my sleeve?"

"It means... being open, forthcoming with your feelings..."

"Oh... I guess I can see that." he knew he never really tried to hide how he felt about... Trixie? Yes, Trixie, that was the girl he used to like. "Wow. I'm already forgetting things..."

"What was that honey?"

"Eh... nothing, thinking out loud. Thanks for the advice, I'm gonna give her a call."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No. But it's been two weeks since I've even seen her, I'd like to know where exactly we're at."

"Good luck, sounds like you'll need it."

"Thanks."

He took out his phone and went into the living room, mostly for privacy. Cosmo and Wanda usually didn't pry into things too much, but this was different... somehow.

He was surprised to find his driveway empty. "Where are? Mom? Dad?"

No answer.

"I don't know why I'm surprised." he looked at his phone and scrolled though his list of contacts. _"Alright, I'll just call and ask her if she's okay... that'll be fine... right?_

"_Don't ask me, I'm just your conscience, I don't know jack-shit about emotions and romance and relationships..."_

"_You're no help!" _"Great, I'm mentally arguing with myself..." he continued scrolling and came to a sad realization with a sigh. "I don't have Vicky's number..."

The closest thing he had was Tootie's number, and Timmy dreaded calling her. On one hand, she would likely think he was trying to ask her out or something, on the other hand, she might find it very suspicious that he suddenly wanted to talk to Vicky, evil babysitter, kicker of puppies, blah blah blah...

"Crap. Well... here goes... something."

"Timmy! You called me! I didn't know you had my number!"

"I shouldn't, but you stole my phone about a month ago and programmed your number into it."

"Oh yeah! I remember that now, so what's up? You calling to ask me out on a date like I've always wanted you to, wherein I can finally tell you about my love for you that burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns?"

"...What?"

"Eh... nothing." Tootie replied sadly.

"Okay... well I-" He what? What could he possibly say that wouldn't sound suspicious? "I... need to ask Vicky something." _"Smooth."_

"Huh? Why would you...? Is this really Timmy?"

"You've had a crush on me since we first met, you're friends with me, Chester, and AJ, and I gave you my Crimson Chin action figure last year as a secret of 'love'."

"Yep, it's you... Why would you wanna talk to Vicky?"

"Ugh... nevermind then..."

"No! I mean... it's just odd... that's all."

"She hasn't been by to babysit me in a while, my parents aren't actually here, I was just wondering if something might have happened..."

"Well... I dunno, to be honest. She hasn't said anything to me that might indicate something is wrong... She isn't hurt or anything... I'll give her the phone, but if she yells at you, don't get mad at me."

There were muffled footsteps from the other end of the line, followed by knocking. "Vicky? You got a phone call!"

Timmy became suddenly nervous. _"What am I even supposed to say?! This is a terrible idea! Conscience? Why didn't you talk me out of this?!"_

"_Hm? Sorry, wasn't listening."_

"_Shit!"_

"Vicky... just take the phone."

Apparently the conversation continued without him noticing.

"Who is it? It's... The Turners!" Tootie put the phone to her ear. "I figured she might not want to talk to you, but I'm not technically lying..."

He had to give Tootie credit, she was smart when she wasn't obsessing over him, possibly even when she was. "Good thinking, thanks."

He was acting strange, she thought. _"Why would he _want_ to talk to Vicky? And thanking me for deceiving her so he can talk to her? Makes no sense... oh well, I suppose none of us in our little group are technically sane..." _"You might not feel that way when you talk to her..."

_Vicky's POV..._

"_What could she possibly want? Can't I hide in my room in peace? Wait, hide? I'm not hiding..."_

Vicky got off her bed and opened the door to her room, then snatched the phone from her sister and slammed the door in Tootie's face. "Ahem... Hi Mrs. Turner! What can I do for you today?"

That voice... it always made Timmy shudder without fail. "Hi! I'm just calling to ask you about Why haven't you called me?!" he started with a sweet voice like hers, but it devolved into a half-angry, half-pleading voice near the end.

"..."

"I was worried something might have happened to you, or you were mad at me, or... I don't know..."

"..."

"Well said. Can I get anything? A chuckle? A 'How are you'? A grunt of disapproval? Yell at me? Anything?!"

_CLICK_

She had hung up on him. She didn't know why she did, and she didn't know why she picked up her keys and left the house. Through her bedroom window.

Wait, no. She left through her bedroom window to avoid having to talk to Tootie. Naturally.

She then got in her car and made for Timmy's house.

_Timmy's POV..._

"Alright... more time it is." he remarked sadly, then reclined on the couch to watch TV. "Did I really ruin things that easily? With three little words?" He began flipping though channels.

_Love hurts... _A man sat on the edge of a dock with said song playing in the background.

"No."

"_Honey, all I can really say is... I love ya, more than life itself!" _Another movie, black and white, a man in a hat and trench coat held a woman in a tight embrace and confessed his love.

"Really?"

_Next channel, a couple danced in an empty hall, all while 'I don't want to set the world on fire' played in the background._

"Oh my god..." Timmy spoke with anger.

_Again, another channel. A man held a woman in his arms at the bow of a massive ship._

"Nope." Timmy turned off the TV and turned over to face the back of the couch. "Figures, Valentine's Day is long over, yet the only thing on is romance, romance, romance... just to taunt me..."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"And now I have to deal with whoever this is..."

_KNOCK_

"I'm coming."

_KNOCK_

"Yeah, gimme a-"

_KNOCK_

Timmy whipped the door open. "WHA-?!"

Vicky stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, red-faced, and not looking in his direction. "Hey."

"Uh... hey..." _"That was all she had to say?! She doesn't bother even talking to me for over two weeks, and that's all she can say?!" _"What's... up?" _"__Look who's talking..."_

"You tell me. Obviously you had some reason for calling Tootie and having her lie to me." Vicky walked past him and into the house.

"I- I was worried about you..."

"As you can see, I'm fine." she sat down on the couch, then lazily relaxed into it.

"But... why haven't you called, or come over, or even _said_ anything to me since that night?"

"What night?"

"_That_ night. When I told you I-"

"Right. _That _night..." Vicky blushed again. "I-" Vicky sighed in exasperation. "I don't know..."

"Well... I may be new to relationships, but I know that whatever we've been doing? It isn't how they're supposed to work." he took a seat next to Vicky.

"I just- I freaked out, okay? No one, _no one_, has ever said that to me."

"Not even-?"

"Not even my parents, or Tootie. Though after what you said... well, at least I know she does, even if she won't say it."

"_So Wanda was right..." _"I wasn't trying to freak you out, I'm sorry if-"

"No! Don't apologize! I'm not mad or anything, I'm happy, really! I'm just... kinda..."

"Scared?"

"_I'm not scared! Don't say I'm scared!" _"Yeah..." _"What are you doing?!"_

"I told you already, you can trust me, I'm not gonna hurt you, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"Heh... you're pretty grown up for an eleven year old..."

"Hey! I'm gonna be twelve soon!"

Vicky laughed. "I know, March twenty-first. I'm gonna have to get you something..."

"You remember?"

"Yeah... why wouldn't I? Haven't you noticed that I was nicer... well, to the best of my abilities anyway, on your birthdays?"

Upon thinking back, he realized she was right, he usually got a reprieve on his birthday, though it only registered for him now, after she reminded him. "Uh... thanks."

"You just realized it, didn't you?"

"No! I- yeah..."

"Hmph!" Vicky shoved his shoulder with mock annoyance.

"Sorry!" Timmy giggled at the cute/annoyed look on her face.

"Alright, c'mere." Vicky pulled him into her. "I'm sorry I made you worry..."

"I'm sorry I- um... yelled at you, let's go with that."

"It's fine, I was being silly." she rested her head on his, like she had done back in the cave.

"So, you ready to give this a shot? A real one?"

"You gonna drop this if I'm not?"

"Heheh. No."

"Guess I've got no choice then." Vicky tightened her grip on Timmy, and for once, Vicky's bone-crushing hug didn't seem so bad. "I love you, my little Twerp..."

"Love you too, Vicky."


End file.
